Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bracket; more particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device bracket.
Description of Related Art
As cases of different computer systems may have different internal configurations, length requirements for electronic device brackets disposed in cases also differ. In general, to adapt to different length requirements for electronic device brackets, different modules need to be developed. However, as the cost of manufacturing mold is high, it is difficult to keep the manufacturing cost low. In addition, different part numbers are required for parts management, making management more complicated.